Falling Ashes
by MistOfGrayDawn
Summary: No... Cynder... Not Cynder... Why did it have to be Cynder...?


Falling Ashes

It had all happened so fast. It had only been a split second. But it had all happened. Spyro had watched as Infernus sunk his fangs into Cynder's throat. She hadn't even screamed. She hadn't seen it coming. The blazing fire consuming the forest had disguised his red-orange scales. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. It was a shock that took his breath away, like jumping into ice water. Now it was starting to sink in.

Inferus tossed Cynder aside, grinning wickedly. Blood stained his teeth. Cynder's blood. Rage, blazing like the fire surrounding them erupted within him. Snarling with hatred and rage, he sprang at Infernus. Spyro landed a devastating slash across the red dragon's face, making him howl in pain. Bloody satisfaction coursed through Spyro. He tackled Infernus to the ground, raking his exposed belly over and over again with his hind claws. Infernus shrieked, but Spyro didn't stop, relishing his pained screams.

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" Spyro snarled; his voice twisted with grief and rage. Spyro flung Infernus away, his body thumping the ground. The red dragon struggled to his paws, but collapsed in a pool of blood, his chest heaving. Spyro walked, slowly and deliberately toward Infernus' writhing form, his eyes alight with rage. Lowering his head, he sank his teeth into his opponent's hind leg. He bit down hard, and the resounding shriek urged him on. Spyro bit harder, not letting go even when he felt his teeth scrape against bone. A loud 'crack' finally satisfied him as the bone broke.

Infernus' blood still felt warm, flowing beneath Spyro's paws, in spite of the blaze surrounding them. It felt good. Spyro faced Infernus, his lip curling into a snarl. But the defiant gleam never left the red dragon's eyes.

"She deserved it!" Infernus spat through the blood bubbling in his throat. Rage flared up within Spyro, and he drew his claws across the tendons on the back of Infernus' hind legs, severing them, and rendering his legs useless. Screams of pure agony tore from Infernus' throat. As Infernus screamed, Spyro burst into hysterical laughter. The two bloodcurdling noises mingled to make a truly terrifying wail. Spyro was still laughing as he lowered his head to Infernus' throat. His laughter subsided to a vengeful glare. The red dragon's shrieking had ceased into ragged gasps for air. Pain glazed his eyes, which held no longer defiance, but agony and terror. Spyro smiled cruelly at the way he had broken his opponent.

Then Spyro looked into the flames, and could only stare in horror as Malefor stared back. _ Yes,_ said the awfully familiar voice in his mind, _make him suffer!_

"No!" Spyro said out loud. He felt a sudden drain of energy. The maddening rage left him, and common sense returned. When he looked back at the flames, Malefor's face had disappeared. Horror rose in Spyro's throat as he realized what he had done. Part of him didn't want to believe that he was capable of such cruelty, such torment and suffering. But another part knew just how easily he could have done so much worse. For a few moments he only stood in silence, the only sounds the crackling flames consuming the forest around them, and Infernus' gasps for breath as blood filled his lungs.

Spyro crouched beside him, and tears blurred his vision. He knew Infernus was suffering greatly, and he had to finish what he had started. Opening his mouth, Spyro began to position his teeth over Infernus' throat. Before he bit he whispered into the dying dragon's ear hole "I'm sorry." His voice betrayed the shame and guilt weighing heavy in the pit of his stomach. Infernus' pained gaze held understanding, he realized. He remained lucid long enough to give the smallest of nods. Then he lay his head back down, and Spyro's teeth met in his flesh. As the spine was severed, Infernus' body gave a small shudder, and then fell still. Stepping back from the mutilated body, Spyro bowed his head, saying one last time, "I'm sorry, Infernus."

With a start, Spyro ran to Cynder's side, fearing the worst. But her eyes were bright, her flank rising and falling with each weak breath. "Cynder!" He exclaimed. "Are you all right?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Spyro realized what a stupid question it was. A faint smile reached her lips, and her eyes sparkled in that special way Spyro had always loved. His eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm so sorry," he said, lying perpendicular to her. "No, Spyro," she said. "I'm sorry." Her voice was weak, barely a whisper. Spyro knew she was speaking of all the terrible things she had done as Malefor's servant. She wasn't just apologizing to him, but to the world. A loud 'crack' sounded as a tree gave in to the blaze.

Cynder coughed, sending a shudder through her whole body. She spat blood onto the ground, and was still. Spyro jumped to his feet, crying out in alarm. "Cynder, please, no! You can't leave me!" He cried desperately. Her eyes flickered open.

"Spyro…" She murmured. "I'm not leaving…" There was a rumble of thunder as rain began to fall. Trees fell, throwing up clouds of ash. "Cynder!" Spyro choked out. "Don't go…" His throat closed up. "Spyro…" She whispered, her voice getting weaker. "You know I will never truly leave you." Spyro could feel her slipping away. A choked sob escaped his mouth. She looked him in the eye, her turquoise gaze locked with his. "Remember me…" Her voice was the faintest of whispers now. "Spyro… I love you…" A small sigh escaped her lips. The light faded from her turquoise eyes, and Spyro felt her heart beat one last time. Her eyes closed, and she was still. Tears fell from Spyro's face, glistening on her beautiful black scales.  
He noticed one of her shackles had been broken. It lay near her right foreleg. Spyro nudged it with a paw, and to his surprise, it fastened to his own foreleg, mending itself in a flash of green light. Flexing his wrist, Spyro decided it wasn't so bad. He looked down at Cynder's still body. "I will always love you," he said solemnly. Looking down at the iron band on his wrist, he said "I will never forget you." The rain made sticky piles of black soot, but Spyro didn't care. There he sat, amidst the falling ashes, to be with his love one last time.


End file.
